magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella Martin
Stella Martin is a main character and protagonist of Magical Girls. She is the civilian identity of the Red Elementalist Guardian. Background Season One Stella was the school's star tennis player, she showed her skills when Keira, Natalie, Kat, and Anthony stayed after school to work on an art project. She later invited Kat and Keira out for food before heading out to shower, when she returned to the gym she found the two girls fighting the Faron and a monster called Auraling, she was then kidnapped and held hostage. Later she reacted with the red elementalist crystal and was able to transform. In Act 10, after being previously infected by the Red Riding Hood story by the monster Adalwolf, she was transformed into the story's protagonist, dropping her crystal. Adalwolf was then able to steal her crystal and deliver it to Rajani, successfully severing her from her powers and ability to transform. She wouldn't see it's return until 6 episodes later when Rowan and Kennedy were revealed to be the final two guardians - her crystal was restored and she regained her powers. When her sister Sonya came to visit, she found Stella practicing for a big tennis match against her rival, Ellie. She heavily criticized Stella and her choice of friends (namely Keira, Kat, and Anthony) and told her that she wouldn't get anywhere in life acting like a tomboy and playing sports. Sonya's words got to Stella and she trashed her tennis racket, deciding to change her style and attitude despite her friends saying she wasn't being herself. Later, Sonya was kidnapped by the Fashion Disaster and it was only after transforming to save her that Stella realized she was better off being true to herself. Her desire to save her sister and her fighting spirit helped her unlock her weapon, the Fira Saber. She and Sonya later made up, revitalizing their sisterhood. On her birthday, Stella began to think her friends had forgot her birthday - the only person who'd actually seemed to care at first was Tatum, oddly enough. After school to clear her head, Stella went for a run and was attacked by Madimot, a powerful monster with the ability to reflect the attacks of the Guardians. Stella transformed and fought but was no match. After her friends arrived, she helped to defeat the monster. Later, Kat took a blind-folded Stella to Cafe Latte where she and the girls surprised her with a party. When Volcan attacked the girls with knock out-inducing heat blasts, Stella and Kat were the only two unaffected thanks to their respective crystals. The pair worked together to destroy the monster and save the day. Stella continuously complains about the hairstyle she is forced to adopt when she transforms, hating the style on herself. The first time she transformed she was so angered that she completely evaporated the attacking monster very easily. She seems to have gotten over this however, at least a little. She and Ty Broadbeck have a somewhat mutual romantic interest in each other, the pair slept together between Act 15 and 16. She has shown to regret this however - possibly because he is known as a player - and eventually told Ty that nothing more will happen between them because she never wanted to be a name on his list of trophies. However, when Ty told her he didn't want anyone else except her, she decided to give him a chance and the pair agreed to have at least one actual date. In the vortex, she saw illusions of the other six Guardians and watched them being killed. When Rajani appeared and mocked her, she powered up, ready to fight her. Rajani summoned the Fire Titan, which Stella took on and defeated. She's a very strong willed individual, not letting bullies or anyone who hurts her or her friends go unpunished. When Tatum knocked Keira's books to the floor following her breakup with Anthony, Stella warned Tatum to leave Keira alone and forced her to pick them back up and apologize to Keira. She's a bit sarcastic and jaded at times, as well. Guardian of Fire As Guardian of Fire of the Magical Girls, also retroactively known as the Red Guardian. Arsenal *Red Elementalist Crystal *Heart Wand Tecniques *'Ultima Flare': She creates a large fireball and evaporates her foe with it. *'Flame of the Heavens': She summons a ring of fire which crashes at her target's feat and explodes. *'Ignite': Using the Fira Saber, she slashes her foe and causes them to explode into fire. Trivia * Keke Palmer would be her face claim and voice actress * Her date of birth is April 7, 2001, making her a Aries. * Her favorite animals are giraffes. * Her favorite superhero is Wolverine. * Her favorite food is bacon and her favorite school subject is english. * Her highest relationship is with Kat, followed by Keira. Category:Guardian of fire Category:Magical Girl Category:Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2